


Álom, álom

by lunatunder



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 02:31:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14274996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunatunder/pseuds/lunatunder
Summary: Roxfort, nyolcadév. Harry Potter és Draco Malfoy közös szobán osztoznak. Dracót éjszakánként rémálmok gyötrik, legalábbis Harry szerint.Jogok még mindig a csodás JKR-t illetik, én csak játszom a karaktereivel.Figyelmeztetések: SLASH, OOC karakter(ek), humor (remélhetőleg) és fluff.Béta: Polly volt, csók drága!(Eredeti megjelenés:	2012.10.12.)





	Álom, álom

Szeptember elseje már évtizedek óta kiemelt fontosságú nap volt a Brit-szigeteken élő varázslók számára. De ez a szeptemberi reggel még inkább jelentőssé lett, hiszen az elmúlt években meghalt a Roxfort történetének legjobb igazgatója, lezajlott egy háború, Voldemort és csatlósai félig lerombolták a tanintézményt, de Minerva McGalagony igazgatóasszony nem hagyta, hogy az iskola a feledés homályába vesszen. Bár diákjai egy része reménykedett abban, hogy megúszhatnak egy tanévet, a professzor asszony valójában már az utolsó csata utáni napon elkezdte baglyokkal bombázni a Minisztériumot, illetve segítséget kért a tehetősebb szülőktől. 

Az Arany Trió tagjai, főleg Hermione Granger, teljes vállszélességgel az igazgató asszony mellett álltak, Harry Potter még a rendelkezésére álló tekintélyes gringottsi bankbetétjéből is átutalt egy igen jelentős összeget. Most mindhárman ott álltak a King’s Cross pályaudvaron, és mosolyogva nézték az összegyűlt tömeget. A szülők és a diáktársaik is igyekeztek megfeledkezni a múltról, a háborúról, és vidám zajongással foglalták el a beérkező vonatot. 

A varázsvilág hőse is felszállt a Roxfort Expresszre, nyomában két legjobb barátjával. Beléptek az első üres fülkébe, és komótosan elhelyezkedtek. A vonat hangosan kettőt fütyült, majd lassan kihúzott a pályaudvarról. Amíg a muglik által láthatatlan szerelvény gyorsabb tempóra váltott, addig Ron kicsomagolta édesanyjától kapott elemózsiát és megosztotta barátaival. Mire a két fiú végzett, Hermione már az igazgatónő levelét és főleg a lehetséges órabeosztását nézte át, ki tudja, hányadszor.  
Hirtelen, mintha egy forgószél tépte volna ki a fülke ajtaját a helyéről, egy szőke, jól ismert alak lépett be hozzájuk.  
\- Helló, Potter! – biccentett Harrynek, majd lecsüccsent az ajtó melletti ülésre. – Granger, láttad már, hogy számmisztikán a nyolcadév össze lesz vonva a hetedikesekkel? Az igazgatónő szerint csak mi ketten jelentkeztünk emelt szintű oktatásra, és a kedvünkért nem osztanak be új csoportokat. Nem tudod, hogy ki lesz az új tanár? És főleg, hogy miből tanít majd? A koboldok nem fogadnak el ám akármilyen nevelői ajánlást.  
\- Ezek szerint a Gringottsban fogsz dolgozni? – kérdezett rá Hermione, mert a két barátja még csak megmukkanni sem tudott a meglepetéstől. Draco Malfoy, ahogy leereszkedik a griffendélesekhez, hát ennél szürreálisabb rég történt vele, állapította meg Harry magában. Hogy még nagyobb lehessen döbbenete, a szőke mardekáros tovább beszélt, de még mennyit.  
\- Igen, bár kaptam ajánlatot a családi ügyvédünktől, és mehetnék átoktörőnek is. De a jogi csűrés-csavarás nem az én világom, a harcból meg egy életre elegem van – pirult el kissé Malfoy. – Nem baj, ha itt maradok? Pansy meg Blaise az agyamra mennek.  
\- Miért, mi baj velük? – találta meg a hangját Harry.  
\- Összeházasodnak.  
\- És ez miért baj?  
\- Majd megtudod, Weasley. Ha igaz, és együtt fog lakni az egész nyolcadév, akkor meglátod, hogy milyen émelyítően gügyögnek egymáshoz, vagy, hogy Pansy milyen eszelős ötletekkel áll elő az esküvőt illetően. Jelenleg a trópusi design a legújabb hóbortja, elefánton akar bevonulni. 

Harry elfordult, és jót mosolygott. Malfoy leírása hasonlított barátai viselkedésére; igaz, hogy ők még csak az összeköltözés gondolatával játszottak el napi szinten. De a gügyögésük sok volt, főleg amióta ő egyedül maradt. Ginnyvel a háború után újra megpróbálták, de a külön töltött idő és kiváltképp az átélt élmények hatása közéjük állt. Bár Ginny beszámolt neki mindenről, Harry mégsem osztotta meg vele az összes emlékét, Pitonról és Dumbledore múltjáról nem akart beszélni. Végül pár heves vita után, amikor ő próbálta beláttatni a lánnyal, hogy nincs joga mások titkait kifecsegni, szakítottak.  
\- Eleve mekkora baromság, hogy összezárnak minket – duzzogta Ron.  
\- Na, ebben az egyben egyetértünk, Weasley. Nekem sem az álmom volt, hogy Parvati meg az idétlen Brown vihogását hallgassam éjjel-nappal.  
\- Viszont még nincs elég hely mindenre – vetette közbe Hermione.  
\- Egy akkora kastélyban, mint egy kviddics stadion? Ha annyira rosszul áll a felújítás, akkor miért engednek minket vissza? – kérdezte Malfoy. – Mindegy, megyek, és megnézem, hogy lehet-e már normálisan társalogni a barátaimmal. Potter – biccentett, aztán amilyen hirtelen érkezett, úgy távozott.

\- Ez most mi volt? – nézett barátaira Ron.  
\- Halvány sejtelmem sincs, Ron, és szerintem Harrynek sem. Talán csak azt akarta látni, hogy fogunk vele viselkedni – találgatott Hermione.  
\- Úgy, ahogy a tárgyaláson. Ezért felesleges volt idejönnie. Remélem, ez nem valami mardekáros húzás megint…  
\- Ron, ezt el se kezd! – kiabálta a lány, de szerencsére ekkor a büfés nézett be fülkéjükbe , elterelve a fiú gondolatait.

*~*~*

Legközelebb a vacsoraasztalnál találkoztak megint Malfoyjal és a többi nyolcadéves háztársukkal. Kevesen jöttek vissza, szinte csak azok, akiknek valamilyen okból sürgős volt a továbbtanulás. És persze sok évfolyamtársuk, főleg a hugrabugosok és a hollóhátasok, inkább a Beauxbatons-ban fejezték be tanulmányaikat. Harry nem hibáztatta őket, a falak ontották magukból az emlékeket. Most nem azt érezte, hogy hazaérkezett, a kastély elvesztette varázsát. Vagy talán ő nőtt fel, és hagyta el gyermeki létét?  
A csata után a kirendelt gyógyítójával sokat beszéltek háborús élményeiről, Harry neki többet mesélt, mint Ginnynek. Igaz, a három hónapos terápia semmit sem segített az álmatlanságán, de legalább tudta, hogyan foglalja le magát esténként. A gyógyító által javasolt repülés mindig segített, Harry órákon át képes volt a vaksötétben seprűjén lavírozni. Remélte, hogy ezt az új szokását megtarthatja, bárki is lesz majd a szobatársa.

\- Nos, hölgyeim, uraim, örülök, hogy visszatértek hozzánk! Kérem, kövessenek, új lakrészt alakítottunk ki külön csak a nyolcadéves diákoknak – lépett hozzájuk vacsora után az igazgatónő.  
\- Ez lesz a közös helyiségük, amott pedig a lépcsők a hálókba vezetnek. Megkaptam a leveleiket – nézett Hermionére, majd Pansyre –, és mivel nagykorúak, nem látom semmi okát annak, hogy elválasszam magukat a párjuktól.  
\- Köszönjük – felelte kórusban a két párocska.  
\- Nagyszerű, akkor én kivel oszthatom meg a szobámat? Vagy maradhatok egyedül? – reménykedett Malfoy.  
\- Nincs rá esélye. A többiek húznak egy nevet. Így aztán nem lesz belőle veszekedés.  
\- Előre sajnálom a szerencsétlent, akinek Malfoy jut – súgta Harrynek Ron. Összemosolyogtak, de a következő pillanatban elképedve fordultak az igazgatónő felé.  
\- Mr. Malfoy párja pedig… Mr. Potter lesz.

*~*~*

Fura, kire hogyan hatott a háború, merengett Harry egy hónap múlva reggelizés közben. Körülötte a nyolcadéves diáktársai élénk beszélgetésbe merültek, a lányok főleg a Parkinson-Zambini esküvő újabb, immáron tizenkettedik tervezetét vitatták meg; míg a fiúk a napi kviddics híreket kommentálták. Nem gondolta volna, hogy ki fognak ennyi időt bírni együtt, sőt azt sem, hogy még barátságok is szövődnek köztük. Mert Ron és Blaise Zambini napi sakkpartija lassan összerázta a két fiatalembert, barátnőik meg éjjel-nappal esküvői lázban égtek. Csakúgy, mint szinte minden nagykorú diáklány, tisztára megbolondultak, ha szóba került a lagzi. Harry lassanként leszokott barátai társaságáról, túlságosan kilógott közülük.

Nála furcsább csak Draco Malfoy volt, aki pedig mindenkinek eljátszotta a nagyszájú pletykafészket, aki bárkivel jól elbeszélget. Csevegett itt, csacsogott ott, mintha egy két lábon járó dumagép lenne. Ami egyébként nagyon-nagyon tetszett volna Harrynek, mert a szőke ciklonként járt-kelt a kastélyban, arcán egy apró mosollyal, amitől el kellett olvadni. Harry úgy egy hét után jött rá, hogy a fiú csak tetteti flegmaságát, mert inkább viselkedik így, semmint lássák rajta, hogy nem stimmel nála valami. Egy éjszaka fura zajra ébredt, ami Malfoy ágya felől jött. A szőke behúzta a függönyöket, de Harry látta a testének árnyékát, a fiú dobálta magát, forgolódott, mint aki rémet lát. Reggel hiába próbálta kideríteni, hogy mi az igazság, hiába próbált segíteni a fiúnak, az elfordult tőle, kerülni kezdte. Ha lehet, nem szólt Harryhez, aki megkísérelt még a fiú volt barátaival is beszélni, de süket fülekre talált.

„Draco nagyszerűen megtalálta a helyét!” – lelkesedett Pansy Parkinson Harrynek, majd igyekezett kicsikarni belőle egy ígéretet, hogy elmegy az esküvőjükre. A nagyszerűen lévő Malfoy meg minden éjszaka rémeket álmodott, de immár lenémította és le is védte ágyát Harry elől. Hős komplexus ide, megmentési kényszer oda, azért egy hónap után kicsit kezdett kétségbeesni, hogy mivel segíthetne az egyre sápadtabb szőkének. Újra ő lett a mániája, térképét állandóan magánál tartva követte szemével a kicsi pontot, amire Draco Malfoy volt írva.

De ezen a reggelen nem kellett messzire néznie, ha a szőkét akarta látni, az ott ült az asztal másik oldalán, Seamus és Neville között. A két griffendéles éppen felváltva bohóckodott Dracónak, amikor Seamus olyat tett, amitől Harrynél elszakadt a cérna; átölelte a szőkeség vállát. Harry egy pillanatra ledöbbent, majd villámokat szóró szemmel állt meg a hármas mellett.  
\- Levennéd a kezed?  
\- Micsoda? – nézett fel rá döbbenten Seamus.  
\- Azt kérdeztem, hogy levennéd a kezed Dracóról? Te meg állj fel, mert beszélnünk kell – szólt a szőkéhez.  
\- Potter, ne parancsolgass! – válaszolta a fiú.  
\- Na, jó, én szépen kértem – vonta meg vállát Harry, majd hirtelen felkapta Dracót a vállára, és kiviharzott vele.

\- Tegyél le, te őrült! Mit képzelsz?  
\- Mit képzelek? Te mit képzelsz? Én itt agyon aggódom magam a te mindennapos rémálmaid miatt, te meg itt… tudom is én, mit csinálsz Seamusszel az orrom előtt.  
\- Rémálmok? Én nem álmodtam rémeket… Ó… – pirult el Draco.  
\- Mi az? – lépett hozzá közelebb Harry, újra aggódva.  
\- Nos, izé, azok nem rémálmok voltak, hanem olyanok.  
\- Milyenek, Draco?  
\- Hát tudod, szexről álmodtam – vallotta be Draco bíborszínű arccal.  
\- Tényleg?  
\- Tényleg, Potter, tényleg.  
\- Izé, nos, akkor… én meg kicsit túlreagáltam a dolgot, azt hiszem – vörösödött el Harry is. Kínjában megfordult, és elindult visszafelé a félbehagyott reggelijéhez.  
\- Potter, te aggódtál értem? – fogta meg a kezét Malfoy.  
\- Hát igen, tudod, nekem is voltak rémálmaim, nehezen múltak el.  
\- És most, hogy már tudod, hogy nem rémálmok, már nem is aggódsz értem? – lépett közelebb a szőke fiú, fejét oldalra hajtva vizslatta Harry arcát. Csibészes mosollyal kérdezte: – Az nem is érdekel, hogy miről, vagy kiről álmodtam?  
\- Hát éppenséggel elmondhatod – száradt ki Harry torka egy pillanat alatt. Draco még sosem került hozzá ilyen közel, és el kellett ismernie, hogy Seamus ízlése bizony kitűnő volt. A mardekáros arca hibátlan volt, szőke haja, mint egy glória fénylett feje körül, mosolya egyre szélesebb lett. Aztán megcsóválta a fejét, és megragadta Harry vállát.  
\- Potter, nehéz veled.

Harmadik csókjuk után Harry kénytelen volt elismerni, hogy Draco Malfoy igenis felszabadult, kiszámíthatatlan és tökéletesen kontrollálhatatlan. De amíg Seamus közelébe se megy, csak vele lesz ilyen, és valóra váltja azokat a nem-rémálmokat; nos, addig maradjon is az. Lehetőleg az életük végéig.

_Vége :))_


End file.
